Cheat Codes
Cheat Codes is a season 79 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Nutty *Flynn Featuring *Lifty and Shifty *Sniffles *Scrap *Swindler *Dj *Chroma Appearance *Cuddles *Cub *Giggles *Spot *Waddles *Luna *Foto *Senseless Plot At the town, Nutty has just ordered a truck of candies from Lifty and Shifty. Nutty seems excited to buy all candies from the brothers. Lifty and Shifty begin to laugh, satisfied by their job as they give Nutty the candies. Nutty, with open hands, is ready to take all the candies from the truck, but this only results in all the candies crushing him. Lifty and Shifty both drive away from the place as Nutty can be heard screaming under the mountain of candies. The scene then changes to show Nutty being sent into the hospital to have his massive injuries treated. After being recovered, Sniffles shakes his head when he sees Nutty's condition and locks him into a padded room. Nutty is confused at what just happened and can be heard screaming again from the outside of the hospital. The scene then quickly changes to show Flynn having just bought some groceries from a shop. The nearby Cuddles quietly insults Flynn by comparing his size with Cub. Flynn tries to ignore Cuddles but fails when he angrily throws an egg into Cuddles's eye. Flynn walks away from the area and goes into his small car. He then spots an arcade store nearby and starts to have an interest on it. Flynn tries to enter the store but then feels annoyed when he sees that all arcade machines are far taller than him. He sees a crowd watching something interesting, which is actually Scrap beating the high score of a game. Flynn decides to try the game when he finds a way to reach an arcade machine. Meanwhile, Nutty, who is now acting more normal and mature after being released from the hospital, confronts both Shifty and Lifty again. The duo then shows him game controllers. Nutty seems to be shocked and wants to refuse but when Lifty brings an arcade machine, Nutty starts to have an interest on it. On the next day, Flynn is seen again in front of the arcade store. He sees Scrap, who is struggling to beat someone's high score. The screen then shows that Flynn has the highest score and Scrap seems to be not happy with it. Flynn smiles when he realizes that he has the highest score and wants Scrap to move away from the arcade machine. Flynn tries to start the game but he realizes that the crowd's attention is driven into Nutty's game, with Nutty beating another high score. Flynn is angered and pushes away the arcade machine, crushing Giggles nearby. Flynn challenges Nutty to a duel to decide who will get the highest score. Nutty seems to accept the challenge and Flynn angrily walks away from the store. Cuddles, with an injured eye gets cut into pieces when Flynn breaks the glass door. Nutty is seen feeling worried but Shifty and Lifty call him for something. Meanwhile, Swindler is seen approaching Flynn and whispers to Flynn about something. Flynn then agrees with Swindler and follows him. Swindler shows Flynn a book that is full of cheat codes. Swindler gives his thumbs up to Flynn as he assures that everything is going to be good if Flynn buys the book from him. Flynn accepts it and buys the book from Swindler. Swindler giggles when he gets the money, while Flynn drives away from the area with the book. Inside the store, Shifty teaches Nutty how to beat his rival while Lifty is ruining the wires inside Flynn's arcade machine. Shifty shows more videos about gameplay, resulting in Nutty being more aggresive and crazy about gaming. Lifty then calls Dj nearby to play against Nutty for a test. Dj seems to not understand the mechanic and easily loses to Nutty. Nutty is very excited and buys more gaming gadgets from the brothers. Shifty and Lifty, as usual, take the money and giggle when Nutty buys most of the items. Meanwhile, Flynn, inside his big house, checks some cheat codes inside the book and tries it on his game console. He then smiles at something and gets ready for the challenge tomorrow. On the next day, Flynn is ready for the challenge with Swindler's support from behind. Meanwhile, Nutty seems to be very aggresive before the game starts. The brothers, Shifty and Lifty, are laughing nearby as they are confident that Nutty will win and get the prize from Chroma. The game then starts and Nutty immediately plays the game while Flynn tries the cheat codes. Due to his small body, Flynn is forced to jump into each button while Swindler is beginning to worry. Nutty's aggresiveness is making the arcade machine begin to break while Flynn has finally pressed all the buttons for the cheat but the wire inside the machine begins to be affected badly resulting in almost all the arcade machines exploding. Spot and Waddles are seen fighting but the explosion from an arcade machine vaporizes Spot while Waddles is impaled by a glass shard. The explosion is also affecting the sirens inside the store, giving Chroma a seizure because of the flashing lights from the sirens. Nutty is still continuing the game while Flynn is confused at what's happening. Chroma falls into the ground and accidentally pushes the trophy, crushing Lifty. The blood from Lifty splatters into Scrap, which turns him into a predator and begins to attack everyone inside the store. Shifty tries to pick up the money and the trophy on the ground only to be bitten by Scrap on the head. Shifty tries to run away but dies because of blood loss. Flynn tries to stop the havoc by pressing the cheat codes again. Flynn angrily turns his sight towards Swindler, who tries to run away from the store. Swindler cowardly tells Flynn to press one more button. Flynn follows what Swindler said, resulting in the arcade machine blasting off from the store into the sky and also hitting Swindler. Nutty's arcade machine finally explodes when he finished the game, splattering more blood into Scrap, who is eating Chroma. Scrap is now uncontrollable and begins to attack Flynn but due to Flynn's small body, Scrap falls into another arcade machine, shredding him to death inside. Flynn, feeling safe, walks away from the store only to get crushed by an arcade machine that falls from the sky with Swindler's remains. The episode ends when Senseless, without any injuries inside the store, tries beating the high score. Deaths *Giggles is crushed by an arcade machine. *Cuddles is cut into pieces by a broken glass door. *Spot is vaporized by an arcade machine's explosion. *Waddles is impaled by glass shard. *Lifty is crushed by a trophy. *Shifty dies from a blood loss. *Swindler is hit by an arcade machine and blasted into the sky. *Chroma is eaten by Scrap. *Scrap is shredded to death inside an arcade machine. *Flynn is crushed by an arcade machine. Injuries *Nutty is crushed by a mountain of candies. *Cuddles's eye is hit by an egg. *Chroma is suffering from a seizure. Destructions *All arcade machines are broken and then explode. *The interior of the store is burned. Trivia *Nutty's first scene is similar to his another "gaming" episode, "False Alarm". He also tried to refuse Shifty and Lifty about the game until he changed his mind again when Lifty brought an arcade machine. *How Swindler is blasted into the sky is similar to how Lumpy got blasted into the space in "From Hero to Eternity". *Cub is seen without Pop in this episode. *Luna and Foto are found inside the store, running away from the store when the havoc happened. The same also happened to Dj. Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes